This project is part of an overall effort to understand the role of the blood in the transport of oxygen from air to tissues. High altitude natives are particularly suited to this study because the lack of oxygen and resulting polycythemia present an ideal setting for the study of the interaction of the variables involved in oxygen delivery. The results are directly applicable to sea level man with respiratory and cardiac disease and anemia.